Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, a client computer system might connect to a web meeting with multiple different participants. Typically, in such a scenario, each meeting participant connects to a central server that provides the web meeting content to each user. As the number of web meeting users increases, however, the meeting server experiences a substantial increase in network traffic.